


Five bloodmoons over greater Hyrule

by rainuniverse



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainuniverse/pseuds/rainuniverse
Summary: Five snippets of links journey across Hyrule.  based on my experience playing the game





	Five bloodmoons over greater Hyrule

One

Link had a long day. He had made his way off the great plateau, fought many monsters including the encampment he’s currently resting at, climbed the regions tower. He probably should have made his way to the stable not much farther from here but its nighttime monsters are out in force and he’s battered enough as it is. As link attempts to pass the night away he has a vision he sees many of the monsters he’s slain reform. He hears a voice he now knows belongs to Zelda tell him of the blood moon and to be careful. He has no time to figure out what exactly that means, he doesn’t have to, all of the monsters that once inhabited the camp are alive again this time he’s surrounded when they notice him

Two 

The rabia plain was peaceful even at night Is mainly populated by animals namely deer. The few monsters in the area are easily dealt with. He sees the red lights bleed from the horizon. This time he stands still just to watch. Once the moon escapes the tree line the now familiar vision starts. It’s not a particularly comforting constant but it’s a constant all the same 

Three 

links asleep in bed when he sees the vision as a dream. He’s safe in his house in hateno village. He knows that when he wakes up that the bokoblins will be back to terrorizing the truffle hunters and the little shepherds' sheep will be back in danger. So will the fisherman in lurelin village. Back to lurking under traffic heavy bridges and close to stables. At least the lynls have distinct territories that are reasonably avoided. He knows it won’t end until he ends it but he’s not ready yet.

Four

Inside the divine beast, with all the Gannon corruption he could hardly tell that the blood moon was happening

Five 

Blood moons are sporadic and will never happen when you want them to. This quest requires one. He waited for twenty days realizing he wasted his time. They don’t rely on time like moons normal phases. He’s still not sure exactly what causes them but he guesses that Gannon doesn’t need to resurrect monsters when he hasn’t killed very many. When the blood moon does come he’s half a continent away. He teleports to the nearest shrine, at least there is nearest shrine this time. He cuts across mount satori and paraglides down to the altar. He takes off his armor and lets the red moonlight shine on his bare skin. The shrine reveals itself. He activates it and steps inside He’s wasted so much time. One of these days there’s gonna be a puzzle he can’t solve, monsters he can't kill, but won't give up

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if I've misspelled any of the place names in here. this is my first fic in this fandom


End file.
